Behind The Scenes
by shi1013
Summary: kumpulan dari kisah dibalik layar pembuatan fanfic-fanfic yang saya buat.. REVIEW PLEASE...
1. The Cold Day

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya yang sepertinya seorang fudanshi #plak

**Rate:** K+

**Genres:** Humor

**Pair:** ...

**Warning: **GAJE, PENDEK

**PART 1: The Cold Day**

**ooOoo**

**Enjoy**

**ooOoo**

Final Stage part 1

Tiba-tiba dari dalam air muncul tangan yang dengan cepat menarik kerah jaket Netherlands. Netherlands yang kehilangan keseimbangan lalu tercebur kedalam danau yang membeku itu. Karena suhu air yang terlalu dingin, Netherlands jadi tidak bisa menggerrakkan badannya dan dengan perlahan tenggelam ke dasar danau.

3... 2...

"GYAAA! TOLONG AKU TAK BISA BERENANG!" teriak Netherlands dengan sangat tidak elitnya.  
>"CUUTTT!" teriak sang sutradara alias Indonesia. "KAU MERUSAK SUASANA SAJA." bentak Nesia pada ex-motherland-nya itu.<p>

"Huachim." Japan yang sudah naik kepinggir danau bersin.

"haah... Sepertinya terpaksa ditunda lagi..." keluh Nesia sambil menyuruh Taiwan untuk memberikan handuk kering pada dua makhluk yang basah kuyup itu.

ooOoo

Final Stage part 2

Tiba-tiba dari dalam air muncul tangan yang dengan cepat menarik kerah jaket Netherlands.

"UWAAA" Netherlands yang kaget malah kehilangan keseimbangan kerena terpeleset oleh kulit pisang yang ntah dari mana datangnya.

Japan yang kaget dan belum sempat menghindar malah ikut tertimpa badan Netherlands yang besar dan berat itu. Dan, tentu saja mereka berdua tenggelam dengan sangat elit.

"C-CUTT!" teriak Indonesia sambil sweatdrop dan segera mencari tahu dari mana asalnya kulit pisang itu bukannya malah menolong dua orang yang tenggelam.

ooOoo

Final Stage part 3

Tiba-tiba dari dalam air muncul tangan yang dengan cepat menarik kerah jaket Netherlands. Netherlands yang kehilangan keseimbangan lalu tercebur kedalam danau yang membeku itu. Karena suhu air yang terlalu dingin, Netherlands jadi tidak bisa menggerrakkan badannya dan dengan perlahan tenggelam ke dasar danau.

3... 2... 1...

"YAK. KALIAN SUDAH BOLEH KELUAR DARI DALAM AIR" teriak Indonesia menggunakan toa masjid sekolah.

"di-dinging..." keluh Netherlands dan Japan bersamaan sambil berpelukan dibawah podon terdekat.

Indonesia yang sempat bengong lalu menyuruh Taiwan untuk memberikan handuk kering pada mereka.

ooOoo

THE END

ooOoo

Kritik dan Saran diterima.

REVIEW YA...


	2. Trick and Treat

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rate:** K+

**Genres:** Humor

**Pair:** ...

**Warning: **GAJE, PENDEK, Mungkin tak begitu lucu...

**PART 1: Trick and Treat**

**ooOoo**

**Enjoy**

**ooOoo**

STAGE 4 Part 1

"Arthur…" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang panggung.

"Ada apa, Ludwig? Oh iya… kau lihat Kiku tidak?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku tidak melihat Kiku, tapi aku menemukan ini di balkon sebelah Utara." jelas Ludwig sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Arthur.

"Apa ini?" tanya Arthur sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kartu tersebut. "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

Arthur membaca dengan seksama kertas yang diberikan oleh Ludwig tadi. _'Nii-san... Nanti setelah pulang dari sekolah temani saya ke supermarket sebentar ya... persediaan makanan Pochi sudah habis. Kiku'. _ekspresi serius yang sudah dipasang oleh Arthur lenyap seketika digantikan olek ekspresi orang yang sepertinya mau kekamar mandi.

Kiku yang sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan langsung menyambar kertas yang dipegang oleh Arthur. "Gomen ne.."

ooOoo

STAGE 4 Part 2

"Arthur…" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang panggung.

"Ada apa, Ludwig? Oh iya… kau lihat Kiku tidak?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku tidak melihat Kiku, tapi aku menemukan ini di balkon sebelah Utara." jelas Ludwig sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Arthur.

"Apa ini?" tanya Arthur sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kartu tersebut. "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

'_Yo Iggy... Besok temani aku nonton film horror yang baru dipinjamkan oleh Kiku ya. Alfred'_. Dan sekali lagi Arthur nyaris saja jawdrop dengan sangat elitnya jika tidak ditahan oleh Ludwig. Alfred yang melihatnya hanya senyum-senyum gaje kearah Arthur dan Nesia ketika merasa ada tatapan tak enak dari arah mereka.

ooOoo

STAGE 5 Part 1

Treat lalu melepaskan penutup mata yang dikenakan Alfred. Alfred yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"I-ini semua…" Alfred terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di atas meja terdapat berbagai macam kue kering dan minuman yang kelihatannya begitu segar.

"Jika kau sanggup, boleh kok kau menghabiskan semuanya." ujar Trick kemudian.

"Tidak ada hamburger ya?" tanya Alfred dengan polosnya.

"ITU TIDAK ADA DINASKAH ALFRED!" teriak Nesia sambil melemparkan sebuah botol cola kearah Alfred yang sedang senyum-senyum tanpa dosa itu.

ooOoo

STAGE 8 part 1

"Kiku. Kau kemana saja? Tapi untunglah kau tak apa-apa." Arthur lalu memeluk Kiku dengan erat. "Oh iya, apa kau lihat Alfred tadi?" tanya Arthur setelah melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Tadi saya dari kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilan... ku." "BRUK" Kiku terpeleset oleh pakaian yang dikenakannya dan sukses mencium lantai yang dingin.

"Ki-kiku... Kau tak apa?" tanya Arthur sambil membantu Kiku berdiri dan memperbaiki letak wig yang nyaris lepas.

"I-iya.." jawab Kiku sambil mencoba berdiri tapi malah menginjak ujung bajunya lagi dan jatuh dalam pelukan Arthur. "Go-gomen ne..." ucap Kiku sambil blushing.

"Apa dibiarkan saja, aru?" tanya Yao pada Nesia sambil berbisik.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Nesia sambil mengambil beberapa foto AsaKiku yang ada didepannya itu.

"Hobimu sama saja dengan Kiku, aru." gumam Yao.

ooOoo

OWARI

ooOoo

Review Please... ^^

Kritik dan saran diterima...


	3. JalanJalan Ke

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rate:** K+

**Genres:** Humor

**Pair:** ...

**Warning: **GAJE, PENDEK, Mungkin tak begitu lucu...

**ooOoo**

**Chapter 3.1: JalanJalan ke… chapter 2 Scene di bandara**

**Part 1**

"Bagaimana kalau nona cantik ini berpacaran saja denganku yang awesome ini." rayu Prussia sambil memegang tangan Lombok.

Seketika itu juga America menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembaki Prussia dengan 'penuh perasaan'.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" teriak seorang perempuan 'manis' berambut ikal panjang dengan hiasan bunga kamboja *author dilempar penggorengan*. "Harusnya kau menembakinya setelah Nesia-kun menusuknya dengan bambu dulu, America." Lanjut Hungary yang tak memperdulikan keadaan Prussia yang sudah nyaris mati.

**Part 2**

"Bagaimana kalau nona cantik ini berpacaran saja denganku yang awe…"

Belum selesai Prussia menyelesaikan dialognya, dia sudah diserang oleh Indonesia dan America secara bersamaan dan tentunya dengan 'penuh peasaan'. Tak ayal lagi bakal ada sesosok mayat yang tergolek diarea itu diakibatkan oleh duo personifikasi negara 'besar' yang mengidap brother/sister complex akut itu.

Hungary hanya bias geleng-geleng melihat adegan pembantaian yang bias mengakibatkan Prussia bakal 'mati' untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalian semua berhentilah mengacaukan scenario drama ini, atau kalian lebih senang dicium oleh frying pan kesayanganku ini?" ujar Hungary dingin dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menakutkan.

Setelah mendengar ancaman dari Hungary, mereka semua lalu kembali keposisi semula, terkecuali Prussia yang kali ini benar-benar nyaris menyebrang kealam sana.

**Chapter 3.2: JalanJalan ke… chapter 5 Scene pengambilan gambar dihutan**

"Nesia-kun." panggil Hungary pelan.

"Ada apa?" Indonesia menyahut pelan juga. "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh pada scene ini kan?" Tanya Indonesia kemudian.

"Fufufufu… Kau pasti tahu maksudku kan. Masalahnya Canada tidak dating sih, padahal aku sudah siapkan kostum yang cocok." Ujar Hungary dengan senyuman manisnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan kostum hantu disamping batu besar.

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Indonesia kemudian. "Butuh berapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepuluh saja cukup kok." Jawab Hungary riang.

Indonesia hanya bias sweatdrop mendengar jumlah yang diminta oleh Hungary itu. 'Banyaknya…' batin Indonesia kemudian.

Dibawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka.

"Padahal aku sudah capek-capek dating kemari." Keluh pemuda yang membawa beruang kecil berwarna putih.

"Dare?" Tanya siberuang.

"Canada dayo." Jawabnya sambil pundung.

**ooOoo**

**OWARI da~~**

**ooOoo**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please~**


End file.
